It's Important
by TheInuzukaMutt
Summary: Noah tries to get Rex to understand why Valentines Day is so important. One-shot I'd say


A/N: My first one I've ever put up tell me how I did just felt a little inspired and its been a long time since I've wrote anything.

A/N2: I consider it a one-shot. Meant to be for Valentines Day but a little late. Nothing wrong with a little tardiness. Enjoy!

Rating: Rated K+ for what I'm hoping is fluffy-funny-esque, but for those who don't like cursing/kissing then T.

Has boy/boy lovey doveyness

Generator Rex is not mine and belongs to its true owners I do think it was a great cartoon.

Words: 964

Summary: Noah tries to get Rex to understand why Valentines Day is so important.

It's Important

"Hey Noah," Rex asks, pausing the game they are playing. "What's up with today?"

Putting his control down, Noah looks at Rex quizzically. "What you mean Valentine's day? What about it?"

With evident confusion on his face Rex rubs his face with a gloved hand. "Umm, why is it so important, Noe? Providence said it's just a day for people to waste money on chocolate and flowers. That I should just concentrate on my training and work. But usually I spend this day with you playing video games and goofing off because come on training's boringgg…. Not that I'm complaining it's a blast," he adds giving Noah that goofy grin of his.

With a slight blush Noah answers. "Well their wrong Rex it's...a lot more than that?"

Seeing Noah blush gives Rex a strange feeling. Noah always blushes when I ask him about this day. I wonder why? But it's been making me feel odd but not in the ha-ha or the uncomfortable way. Just gives me this feeling this warm feeling I can't quite put my finger on.

Concern laces Noah's features as his EVO friend zones out. "Umm, Rex you alright?"

"Huh?" Rex asks and puts on his trademark grin. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. Just thinking."

"Hmm…" Noah hums with a shake of his head. "You should be careful, Rex. I don't need you frying what little brain you do have left! Ha-ha!"

"Who would I have to pwn at video games if your brain dead?"

"Hey! What do you mean pwn?! You can't hate on these mad skills Nixon," Rex promises gesturing to himself. "But seriously though, why is it important? You always tell me it's a lot more than that, but what is that exactly?"

"Ohh, ah," Noah blushes again but this time he is unable to look Rex in the eye. "Rex, it's important because you get to spend it with that one someone you care about."

Rex's confused face was back as he tries to understand. "Ok, soooo… since we always spend Valentine's Day together, Noah, does that mean we're like that?"

Blushing and taken aback by Rex's answer. Noah laughs nervously, trying to find the right words to explain this to Rex. "Umm, he-he-he. Well yeah, I do care about you, Rex." It's a shame it's just more than you know, he thinks to himself.

Rex grins. "Well, I care about you, too Noe," he says draping his arm over Noah's shoulder and pulling him closer.

Noah lets out a sharp intake of air due to the sudden action. His heart begins to race like it always has every time this time of the year when Rex just gets too close. "Rex…."

"Yeah, No-?" Rex freezes as Noah kisses him. What's going on? What's Noah doing? But that warm feeling that I couldn't put my finger on its stronger now. I like it.

Meanwhile Noah is having his own panic attack. Fuck, he's not reacting what am I doing? I need to stop but God I've wanted to do this since we started spending Valentine's together.

Suddenly Noah pulls away stammering. "I'm sorry Rex I don't know what I'm doing I…I'm sorry."

"Ah…."

Here it comes he's going to want to not be friends anymore. "Yeah Rex, ah!?"

For the second time Noah lets out another sharp intake of air as Rex pulls him closer and kisses him back.

Rex pulls away and Noah has this look between surprise and flustered so Rex can't help but snicker.

Coming back to his senses Noah retorts quickly. "What? Rex, you caught me off guard! I thought you were going to be mad for what I did."

Rex can't help but chuckle slightly. "You caught me off guard, too, but I realized something." He says as he pulls Noah in even closer. "I enjoyed what we did and I want to do it again."

And he does just that kissing Noah back. Noah is ready this time though and the kiss lasts much longer than the first two. Slowly they lace their hands with one another just out of pure habit from wanting to be as close as possible to the other. They both want to savor this new and different area of friendship they are just beginning to discover.

Rex is the first to pull away with bliss in his eyes. "I can see now why you say Valentine's Day is so important. I think we should keep it like this for now on."

Dazed but grinning like a fool Noah nods. "Yeah, I'd like that. Rex Salazar, will you be my Valentine?"

"Now how can I resist a request like that?" Rex asks with his usual cocky smirk."Of course, I will Noah Nixon. Now come here, so you can show me about why today is important."

"Can do," Noah agrees scooting closer and kissing Rex once more.

A/N3: Hope you enjoyed just something I meant to put up yesterday but ran outta time because work keeps me real busy. Review or likes are much appreciated. :D Happy Belated Valentines Day everyone!

A/N4: Also, I'd like to thank Bramblerose4 for revamping this and helping make my story read smoother and all that jazz. Once again, THANK YOU!


End file.
